Contracts
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: A story about some of the magical girls Kyubey has recuirted. I am taking requests (any female character will do even if it isn't from PMMM) for people that Kyubey can make contracts with!
1. Mami Tomoe

**Welcome! This is a story about Kyubey, and how he recuirts magical girls! I'm willing to take requests on what character you think Kyubey should make a contract with (it doesn't have to be from PMMM.) My only requests are that the characters are female.**

* * *

A small cat like creature was taking a walk down the street.

The creature wasn't a cat though. It was an emotionless alien known as an incubator by the name of Kyubey, whose job was to make contracts with young girls.

The terms of the contract where simple. Kyubey granted them a wish and in return they became magical girls and fought witches. Eventually however they'd either die a horrible death or become witches themselves. Then when that happened, another Magical Girl would come along, kill the witch, claim a grief seed and give it to Kyubey who would turn it into energy.

 _There has to be a girl willing to make a contract around here somewhere._ Kyubey thought to himself. _I need to make a new contract, so we incubators can get more energy._

A couple minutes passed. Than hours.

 _There has to be a young girl somewhere who wants something more than anything else in the world._ Kyubey thought. _Come on._

But, after a while Kyubey heard a loud sound coming from the highway.

 _What was that?_ He wondered.

The incubator ran towards the place where he heard the sound (which would be the highway) coming from and saw a two cars crashed into each other.

 _What happened here?_ Kyubey thought. _Maybe I should take a look around and see._

Kyubey peeked inside of one of the cars and saw a young girl with two yellow pigtails.

 _She's dying._ Kyubey realized. _This must be my lucky day._

"H-help" the girl whispered. "Please someone. Save me."

And just like that Kyubey knew the girls name, Mami Tomoe. She was badly injured and barely clinging on to life.

"I can save you." Kyubey said.

Mami looked up. "Y-you can?" she whispered.

Kyubey nodded. "But in order to do that, I'm going to need something from you."

"Anything." Mami said. "Just please. Keep me alive."

"Is that your wish?" Kyubey asked. "Are you willing spend your lifetime fighting witches?"

"Yes." Mami agreed.

"Alright then" Kyubey said. "The contract is sealed."

Mami winced with pain as Kyubey ripped out her soul, therefore creating a soul gem.

 _I wonder if that one will become a grief seed._ Kyubey wondered.

"Accept it." Kyubey said as Mami grasped her newly created soul gem. "This is your destiny now."

 **A couple of years later**

Madoka and Sayaka watched in shock as Charlotte (or Nagisa Momoe) bit off Mami's head.

 _To bad._ Kyubey thought. _She would have made a powerful witch. But there will be others. Like these two girls right here. I just need to get them to make a contract with me. Then we can save the world._


	2. Konata Izumi

**Requested by** **Chuukin. Remember, if you want to see someone become a magical girl, just make a request!** _  
_

* * *

 _Ah. So this is the place I've heard so much about._ Kyubey thought. _There are supposed to be tons of young girls in this town. Maybe one of them will make a contract!  
_

The incubator was walking down the street looking for more young girls to make contracts with. The street was quite busy, with cars always on the streets. Yet for some reason people still lived on the street, despite all of the traffic.

 _Wouldn't they be happier in a quieter place?_ Kyubey thought to himself. _Humans are so strange. Anyways, how am I supposed to find any young girls?_

A dog started barking at Kyubey, but he ignored it. _Stupid creature. Why must he bark?_

As Kyubey continued to walk he began to think of how far humanity had come since the incubators came to this world. It couldn't have been done without them of course, but still. It was a bit impressing.

After a couple of hours of thinking, Kyubey stopped in his tracks. _Is that… music?_ He ran off to the place where the music was coming from and saw a house. He peeked into the window and saw a young blue-haired girl watching an anime with a lot of naked people in it.

 _That's her._ Kyubey thought to himself. _That's my new magical girl right there._

"Man." The girl said. "I wish I could fight bad guys like Ryuko. That would be so cool!"

 _Konata Izumi._ Kyubey realized. _That's her name._

"I can make that happen." He said from on top of the window sill.

Konata turned around in shock and let out a gasp. "WHA-WHAT ARE YOU!" she screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Kyubey flicked his tail. "My name is Kyubey." He mused. "As for what I want… well that's simple. I want you to make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!"

"Wait a second." Konata said her entire dimeter changing. "Are you one of those creatures that goes around making girls into epic fighters? Because if so I'm in!"

 _That was easy._ Kyubey thought. "That right! And that's not all I'm going to do for you. I'll also grant anyone of your wishes! I'll make miracles happen! And all I'll need in return is for you to fight witches!"

"COOL!" Konata exclaimed. "Let's get started right away!"

"Very well then." Kyubey said. "What is your wish?"

"Let's see" Konata mused, clearly thinking hard. "Oh I know! I want to be able to watch anime and still stay focused at the same time!"

"Very well then." Kyubey said.

Konata winced as Kyubey ripped out her soul, turning it into a soul gem.

"Accept it." Kyubey said while Konata grasped her soul gem. "This is your fate now."

 **One month later**

Kyubey watched as Konata's soul gem became a grief seed and she started to transform into the witch Suzumiya.

 _She couldn't wait to tell her friends she had become a magical girl._ Kyubey thought. _But they didn't believe her. She tried to convince them all month, but they never listened. In the end one of them called her delusional and crazy. Oh well. Time to move on to the next Magical Girl. Who should I recruit next? Maybe one of her friends? Or her cousin? There are so many possibilities!_


	3. Hitomi Shizuki

**Requested by madosaya. I've been wanting to do Hitomi for a long time so thanks for the request! Remember, if you want to see someone become a magical girl, just make a request and Kyubey will make it happen!**

* * *

 _So this is the music humans are so obsessed with._ Kyubey thought to himself. _Why do they love it so much? I fail to see what's so great about it._

The incubator was sitting in a huge ballroom, with a granite floor and a domed roof that was supported by eight gold and silver pillars.

 _Dance lessons are supposed to happen here._ Kyubey thought. _I wonder why humans would waste their time on something so stupid. But I'm not here to marvel on man's strange fascinations. There are supposed to be 15 young girls signed up for this class. I'm willing to bet one of them will make a contract with me! I don't care which one it is. I need a magical girl to kill Walpurisnaught and fast._

The first girl walked in. There were tears in her eyes, as if she had been crying. She had long green hair and green eyes.

 _Wait a minute._ Kyubey thought. _That's the girl Madoka and Sayaka hang out with! Her name is Hitomi if I can remember correctly which I can._

"Miss Hitomi?" the teacher said. "Are you alright."

Hitomi blinked away tears. "No." she admitted. "One of my best friends just died because of me."

The teacher blinked. "You mean Sayaka Miki?" she asked. "I heard she committed suicide. Either that or it was murder."

"No." Hitomi said. "It was because of me. I confessed to a boy she had a crush on and we started going out."

"Oh." The teacher said. "That's rough for anyone. Let's sit down and talk about it."

Hitomi nodded and the two sat on a marble bench.

At that moment however Kyubey stopped listening. _She's extremely emotional because Sayaka became Octavia!_ Kyubey realized. _Perhaps I should recruit her to become a magical girl. No, I will recruit her. It should be easy, once I tell her Sayaka was a magical girl as well._

Thirty minutes into the class Kyubey made himself visible to Hitomi who stopped dancing and gasped in horror. Once she had stopped the rest of the kids did as well.

"Hitomi?" the teacher asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wha-What is that thing?" She gasped.

"What thing?" One of the girls asked.

Hitomi pointed to Kyubey. "That thing! Don't pretend you can't see it!"

"What thing?" one of the girls asked while tilting her head.

"Hitomi." The teacher said looking relatively worried. "Go lie down. I think you might have a fever."

Hitomi's mouth opened but she quickly closed it. She walked over to the place where Kyubey was and sat down.

"I know you're there." Hitomi whispered. "Why can't anyone else see you? And what are you?"

"I am invisible to them" Kyubey said. "Only you can see me."

"Oh… I guess that kinda makes since." Hitomi said. She peered down and began to pet Kyubey on the head. "What are you?"

Kyubey flicked his tail. "My name is Kyubey. Nice to meet you Hitomi!"

Hitomi looked startled. "How do you know my name?" she cried.

"I saw you with Madoka and Sayaka." Kyubey said.

Hitomi jumped. "You knew Sayaka?"

"Of course I did!" Kyubey said. "She made and a contract with me and became a magical girl. And now it's your turn."

"Wa-wait a second." Hitomi said. "Are you saying I can finally stop feeling guilty for Sayaka's death?"

"You can! And all you need to do is make a contract with me! But let's take this conversation outside." Kyubey said.

"Teacher." Hitomi said. "Your right. I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm going to go outside."

Her teacher turned around. "Ok." She said. "Be careful."

* * *

"So." Hitomi said. She and Kyubey where outside of the ballroom and now in a garden full of roses. "Let me get something straight. If I make a contract with you I can stop feeling guilty about Sayaka's death?"

"That's right!" Kyubey said. "And all I ask in return is for you to fight witches! You know you could always wish for something else."

"No." Hitomi said. "I want to stop feeling guilty about Sayaka."

"Very well then." Kyubey said.

Hitomi winced as Kyubey ripped out her soul turning it into a soul gem.

"Accept it." Kyubey said. "This is your fate now."

 **One week later…**

Kyubey watched as Walpurisnaught shattered Hitomi's soul gem therefore killing her.

 _Oh well. She was just a sacrifice anyways. Although I do have to thank her for getting rid of Octavia for me. Now. Time for the next Magical Girl!_


	4. Violet Beauregarde

**Requested by anonymous. I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I loved Charlie and the Chocolate factory in second grade. Also Kyubey has an interesting experience with chocolate. Remember, if you want to see someone become a magical girl, make a request!**

* * *

 _This chocolate certainly tastes good._ Kyubey thought while nibbling on a chocolate bar. _I can see why humans enjoy it. But why do they buy it so much? And why did they cancel work and school? They'll all get fat at this point. This is why I create soul gems!_

The incubator was sitting in a candy shop in Atlanta Georgia. Thousands of brands of candies lined the walls. One of those brands was the famous Willy Wonka chocolates everyone seemed to love.

 _They do taste good._ Kyubey thought to himself while jumping on a jar of jellybeans. _Not as good as my other forms though. Does this…chocolate make people happy? If so I can't let any of my magical girls eat it!_

Millions of people where buying chocolates and waving money in the air, yet the store kept on refilling again and again.

 _I wonder if I'll be able to recruit a new magical girl._ Kyubey thought. _I think I might have to. Everyone is eager to get ahold of one of those… golden tickets._

An hour passed after that. More and more people lined up to buy chocolates and the store kept on restocking.

 _When is the cycle going to end?_ Kyubey thought. _Will this go on forever? Man can be so selfish._

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A short blonde haired girl screamed. "I'M BUYING THE ENTIRE STORE AND THERES NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

And just like that Kyubey knew her name, Violet Beauregarde.

Just like magic, all of the people backed away from the cash register.

 _Cowards._ Kyubey thought. _This Violet girl certainly has a commanding presence. I think I might make her a magical girl! It's definitely a good idea. She looks like she'd make a strong witch._

"THAT'S the way Violet!" A women who was wearing the same clothes as Violet said. "You can't let them take your Golden Ticket!"

"Yeah whatever mom!" Violet blew a bubble made out of bubblegum. "GIVE ME SOME OF THAT CHOCOLATE!"

At that moment Kyubey made himself visible to Violet who screamed.

"MOMMY!" Violet screamed. "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"What thing?" Her mother asked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Violet screamed. She threw at jar of candy at Kyubey and everything went black.

A minute later however, Kyubey respawned in a new body.

"I-IT'S BACK!" Violet screamed.

At that moment Kyubey had started to eat his former body.

"EW!" Violet screamed. "IT JUST ATE HIMSEL-WHA!" at that moment the shopkeeper picked her up.

"You need to go outside!" The shopkeeper yelled. "You're disturbing the customers!"

"PUT ME DOWN! MOMMY!" Violet screamed as he carried her outside.

 _The timing couldn't be more prefect._ Kyubey thought while teleporting outside the back door of the store, where Violet was screaming at the shopkeeper who had gone inside.

"Calm down" Kyubey said. "You're not helping anyone."

"Y-YOU!" Violet screamed. "WANT TO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

"Calm down." Kyubey said. "All I want is to make a contract with you."

"I don't care about your stupid contract." Violet said blowing a huge bubble.

"What if I told you I could get you a golden ticket?" Kyubey flicked his tail.

Violet froze as her bubble popped. "I'm listening." She said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kyubey. The rules of my contract are simple, I'll put a golden ticket in the next chocolate you buy, if you become a magical girl and spend the rest of your life fighting w-"

"ALRIGHT!" Violet screamed. She blew another bubble, which popped shortly afterwards. "I get it! Just do the magical girl making already! I want a golden ticket so I can go to the chocolate factory and chew all the gum I want!"

"Very well then" Kyubey said. "The contract is sealed."

Violet winced as Kyubey ripped out her soul, creating a soul gem.

"Accept it." Kyubey said as Violet grasped her soul gem. "This is your fate now."

 **Two weeks later…**

Kyubey watched as Violet's soul gem became a grief seed as she became the witch Cinnaburst.

 _Turned into a blueberry, kicked out of the factory and disowned by her mother? No wonder she became a witch! I knew this would turn out good._ Kyubey marveled to himself. _Too bad the golden ticket craze is over. Oh well. Now. Who should I recruit next?_


	5. Setsuna Higashi

**Requested** **by a guest.**

* * *

 _So this is the infamous labyrinth._ Kyubey mused to himself. _A city entirely built on technology. Impressive. Even though it would never have happened without us incubators!_

The incubator was standing in the middle of the Labyrinth, a city made years ago filled with the worst villains you could imagine. The ceiling and the walls where covered with thick steel. As for the residents they all wore dark colors.

 _I'm surprised there's not a witch around here._ Kyubey thought. _As far as I'm concerned I've never recruited a single magical girl from this city. But that's going to change today!_

Kyubey walked down some stairs. As he was walking he noticed men, women, and young boys. All of them where solemn and quiet, and the ones who did talk had very little to say.

 _Imagine how fast there soul gems could fill up._ Kyubey thought. _I could have a new powerful witch in no time! If I can find a young girl of course._

A couple of hours passed after that. Kyubey kept on wondering the halls of the Labyrinth with no luck.

 _Come on._ Kyubey thought to himself. _There has to be at least one girl in here who is willing to make a contract._

"Excuse me sir." A voice said. "I'd like to buy some food."

Then as if fate had destined it to happen Kyubey saw her. A young girl with dark purple hair and red eyes standing outside of a stand that a man was running.

"Do you have any money?" the man asked.

"Yes." The girl said as she pulled out five yen and handed it to the man as he handed her a bag full of food.

 _Setsuna Higashi. That's her name._ Kyubey realized. _She has great potential as a magical girl. Meaning she'll become a strong witch._

Setsuna started to walk away while Kyubey followed her down a hallway.

 _I just have to wait until we're alone._ Kyubey thought to himself.

After a while they were finally alone and Kyubey made himself visible to Setsuna who gasped then continued to walk down the hallway.

"You act like you're not surprised to see me." Kyubey asked.

Setsuna jumped around in shock. "I-I thought you weren't real!" she gasped.

"Of course I'm real." Kyubey said. "My name is Kyubey."

It took Setsuna a while to calm down. "So… what do you want?"

"What I want is simple! I want you to make a contract with me and become a magical girl! You'll spend the rest of your life fighting witches, but in exchange I'll grant one of your wishes!"

"What are witches?" Setsuna asked.

"Creatures born from despair." Kyubey said. "They can't be seen by humans. They are behind all of the suicides in this world that can't be explained."

"Alright." Setsuna said. "I'll do it. I know we just met and this is dumb, but there's something I really want."

"What is your wish?" Kyubey asked.

"My wish is to one day find happiness." Setsuna said.

"Very well then." Kyubey said/

Setsuna winced as Kyubey ripped out her soul creating a soul gem.

"Accept it." Kyubey said as Setsuna grasped her newly created soul gem. "This is your fate now."

 **3 years later…**

Kyubey watched as the witch Suzumiya cut Setsuna in half, shattering her soul gem.

 _There goes another one._ Kyubey thought to himself. _Oh well. I can always recruit one of her friends. Or a celebrity! Or a girl who is used to battle! Now. Time to make another contract!_


	6. Ryuko Matoi

**Requested** **by Neiroe and TheGoodOne1998. This chapter was hard to do, because I cant watch Kill La Kill (if I did my parents would ground me for a month). I was originally going to do Yoko Littner, but when another person requested Ryuko** **I knew I had no choice. So I read a summary of Kill La Kill and wrote it based on that! Remember if you want to see someone become a magical girl, just let me know!**

* * *

 _So this is the Tokyo bay._ Kyubey thought while sitting on an island. _Last month the greatest threat to us incubators took place, Raygo Kiryuin and her life fibers._

The incubator was sitting on an island in the Tokyo bay area. It had been one year since the events at Honnōji Academy.

 _Anyways I can't dwell on the past._ Kyubey mused to himself. _I'm here to recruit a new magical girl!_

Just as Kyubey was thinking that, a girl about the age of 18 walk pass him. The girl had black hair with a red stripe and blue eyes.

"Hey Satsuki." The girl said. "Where did you say you wanted that lamp?"

 _Ryuko Matoi. That's her name. I've never met a girl who has this much potential as a magical girl besides Madoka!_ Kyubey thought.

"Just leave it where it is!" a voice that sounded a lot like Mami Tomoe's said.

Ryuko let out a sigh as she collapsed on the ground.

 _Now!_ Kyubey thought. _It's time to-_

"RYUKO!" A voice that perfectly matched Madoka's cried. A young girl with short brown hair rushed out and grabbed her arm. "Don't give up Ryuko! We still haven't gone on our date!"

"Calm down Mako!" The Ryuko screamed. "I'm not working on anything expect moving in!"

Mako crossed her arms. "I don't see why you had to move out." She huffed. "But if it's what you want, I'll accept it. Anything for you MY LOVE!"

Ryuko looked a little bit awkward. "Alright then. Can you move my stuff inside?"

"SURE THING!" Mako yelled as she raced inside.

 _Finally. We're alone._ Kyubey thought as he made himself visible to Ryuko who screamed.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" Mako screamed as she ran outside,

"Wha-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?" Ryuko screamed as she grabbed out a sword and ran towards Kyubey. The sword impaled him and everything went black until Kyubey appeared again in his new body.

"That won't do a thing." He mused as he began to eat his former form. "I have many forms. Killing one won't do a thing. Get rid of that friend of yours and we can talk."

Ryuko nodded. "Hey Mako." She said. "Would you mind putting all of my stuff in my room?"

"Sure thing!" Mako yelled as she ran off.

"Now." Ryuko snarled. "What are you?"

"My name is Kyubey." Kyubey mused while flicking his tail. "I'm here to make a contract with you!"

"Not interested." Ryuko said as she turned around and started to head inside.

"Wait a second!" Kyubey yelled. "Here me out! I'm willing to grant one of your wishes, if you agree to fight witches for me!"

"I'll only agree if you can bring a kami back from the dead." Ryuko snapped.

"I can." Kyubey answered.

Ryuko stopped in her tracks. "Y-You can? Because if so I'll make a contract."

"Is that your wish?" Kyubey asked.

Ryuko nodded. Then winced when Kyubey ripped out her soul and created a soul gem.

"Accept it." Kyubey said as Ryuko grasped her newly created soul gem. "This is your fate now"

 **6 days later…**

Kyubey watched as Ryuko's soul gem turned into a grief seed as she turned into the witch Otrera.

 _Everyone accused her of recreating the life fibers when her kami came back to life._ Kyubey thought. _Otrera might just be one of the most powerful witches us incubators have created! Now. To recruit a magical girl to kill her…_


	7. Chibiusa

_So these are the space-time door._ Kyubey thought as he paced back and forth. _I'm lucky that Sailor Pluto took the day off. If I can just go to the future, maybe things will be so bad someone will make a contract with me!_

The incubator was pacing outside the fabled gates of time that lead to the future. The sailor guardian who usually defended it, Sailor Pluto was taking the day off to fight. Because of that, anyone who wanted to enter could take a tour. Although oddly enough no one was here.

 _You think they'd be quicker to abuse their liberty._ Kyubey mused to himself. _Are they really so afraid of Sailor Pluto? But I better not dwell on that! I need to make a new contract with a Sailor Guardian. Just think._ _If I combined the power of a magical girl with the power of a sailor guardian, who knew how powerful a witch she could become!_

Some time passed as the incubator paced back and forth in front of the gates of time, waiting for a Sailor Guardian who was willing to make a contract. But… after a couple of hours a young girl with two short pink pigtails climbed out of the gates.

 _A sailor guardian!_ Kyubey realized as he watched her run down the steps. _And a young one at that. Good._ "Where are you headed off too?" He asked.

"Huh?" The young girl cried. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Kyubey." Kyubey mused as he flicked his tail. "As for what I want… well that's simple. I want you to make a contract with me and become a magical girl!"

"Um… I hate to break it to you, but I'm already a sailor guardian." The girl pointed out.

"Who says you can't be both?" Kyubey mused as he tilted his head.

"Wait a second…" Chibiusa said as her fear slowly melted away. "Does this mean that I… get stronger?"

Kyubey nodded. _This is so easy._ "And on top of all of that I grant any wish you want! I'll make miracles happen! But in return… I'll need you to fight witches."

"I'll do it!" Chibiusa said as a smile grew on her face. "As for my wish, well that's easy! I wish for a friend, who I can always depend on!"

"Alright." Kyubey mused as he ripped out Chibiusa's soul and turned it into a soul gem.

"Accept it." Kyubey said as Chibiusa grasped her newly made soul gem. "This is your fate now."

 **5 years later**

Kyubey watched as Chibiusa's soul gem was tossed at a building (courtesy of Usagi), then shattered, therefore killing her.

 _Stupid girl._ Kyubey thought as he watched Usagi gasp in horror and grab Chibiusa. _Honestly why do humans keep on throwing souls? It's quite irresponsible. But enough of that! This… Sailor Moon, could be just the witch we incubators need to save the universe._


End file.
